Happy Holidays?
by yorkielover123456789
Summary: Amongst all the happiness and bustle flavor of the holidays, Luigi is struck a problem with Daisy.   Oneshot   Will he be able to truly find something for her, that could only be hers and fit her? Or will it end in castrophe?


**Ok so, this is a quick cute little one shot I've made for everyone. I truly hope you all have happy holidays, **

**Because I think every single one of you deserve it! :D**

**Disclaimer *puts on hat and tosses presents in the air*: We do not own anything except for one thing… Heh heh heh…. *gets shot***

**Huh, first time Disclaimer's gotten shot. **

**Enjoy everyone, and have the best holidays ever !**

**:D**

"I don't know what to get Daisy, Mario."

Yes, these words were the first ones Luigi blurted once he got on the phone with Mario. The Mushroom Kingdom was beautiful, layered in snow, it made everything look nice.

"Don't I look awesome?" Waluigi admired himself in the mirror in the bathroom, rubbing his chin.

Ok, maybe not everything. But it did make the scenery quite nice. Luigi had on a thick coat, one or two undershirts and two gloves and four socks and he was still freezing. He held the phone to his ears as he strolled around the famous Coconut Mall, searching for the right thing for Daisy. She was energetic, and funny and pretty… Luigi began to think about it dreamily as he paused.

"No! I can't get caught up. I think too much." Luigi snapped at himself, going crazy.

"Uh, Luigi, you ok?" Mario asked his brother as he began to wake up, picking out clothes and Peach's gift before getting ready to head out. "You're thinking too hard, Luigi. What does Daisy like? C'mon, it'll be great. It's not like she'll hate you for it if it's not good."

An overdramatic scene played in Luigi's head, Mario's exact words twisting, the word not escaping his sentence.

"_It's like she'll hate you for it if it's not good." Mario warned. Luigi nodded nervously and took the present along on the way to Sarasaland. When he got there, he knocked on the door and Daisy opened, already a bit red. _

_He handed her the gift shyly, as she grew angry as she popped the lid open .Her eyes turned red like a maniac, her hands clenching so tight as she looked crazier than a psychopath. Luigi shriveled in her presence._

"_Oh my gosh, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT ME SOMETHING SO STUPID!" Daisy shouted at Luigi, thrusting the present back at his head, her fist beginning to crystallize._

_Luigi gulped as she prepared to knock him out._

"_I HATE IT!" Daisy shouted once again in his face before she knocked him out._

"_FATALITY."_

He suddenly loudly yelled into the phone, "Yes she will, Mario Mario!"

Everyone turned to look at him, before turning back, muttering. Luigi slightly whimpered as he lowered his voice and this time headed into a familiar shop, hoping for a idea to strike. Mario began giving Luigi a long lecture-like pep talk as Luigi yawned, breaking the moment. He hung up on Mario soon, whimpering the words, "What am I going to do?"

"I know what you should get her."

He turned to meet the familiar voice just as we came over to Mario.

Mario stalked across the snow-filled grass, passing little kids and koopas who played all day with the snow happily. He grinned as he passed them, and passed all these stores, including one with Luigi. He thought for a second, pausing. He could go help Luigi find a present for Daisy, he thought willingly to himself. But then a shady figure appeared next to Luigi. Mario squinted a bit to get a closer look before chuckling. Luigi would be fine if she'll help him, then, Mario thought again, before continuing the short walk, enclosing on Peach's castle.

"Peach, you look fine, let's head downstairs." Daisy insisted her best friend, who was tossing all these outfits.

Daisy shook her head. She may not be a good queen, but she didn't take forever getting ready. Peach appeared, with a rare, almost never appearing sly grin on her face as she held up a simple, pretty, green dress. Peach would be looking rather the same if she wasn't wearing a red dress in turn with red lipstick. Daisy began to back away from Peach, easily comprehending her beautiful friend. Peach walked forward grinning.

"This isn't for me, Daisy…"

"-" Daisy began as Peach plastered her pleading face. She snatched the dress as Peach cheered, "Fine, but for the Holidays spirit. But I won't like it." 

Peach tugged her away, eager with joy. Daisy groaned.

About an approximate five minutes later, a polite knock paused Peach from her having her fun from playing with makeup on Daisy's face. They both strolled out, Daisy huffing in protest of the makeup, grumbling. They both looked beautiful, as Peach gracefully flows down the stairs, Daisy grumbles the entire time, but smiled anyways.

Soon enough, they walked down the stairs and made their way to the door. Peach happily opened the door.

Mario was there, with a pink box in his hands, his eyes looking up to Peach's. She grinned happily, and bent down to kiss him, her pale skin red from the wintery cold.

"Happy Holidays, Mario Mario." Peach greeted him eagerly, as she continued, "Daisy and I…Where'd she go? Huh…"

Meanwhile…

Daisy took off running out of the castle through the back door, and stopped when she thought it was ok. She loved Peach and Mario, but she just wanted to be alone. She was a bit jealous of Mario and Peach, although she'd never admit it. Besides, she thought she should give them some privacy. So what better way it was then to disappear, Daisy wondered to herself, as she swiped snow off a bench, murmuring how stupid she was to be wearing nothing but a dress on in this weather_. I should have snatched my jacket, _Daisy thought as she sat down, despite the seat being freezing cold and wet from snow. She jumps back up, and continued walking. Shivering, she keeps rubbing her arms, and walks into a store, before walking straight out. _Who keeps their store colder then the winter season? _ Daisy thinks idly, shivering more so now than before, as she keeps walking, with no where particular.

"Oof! Watch where your go-" Daisy snaps, but stops.

"Sorry- Oh, Daisy!" The voice lowered its tone.

Daisy smiled, her eyes growing large, full of happiness. 

Why, it was her boyfriend, Luigi. At least it looked like him. His mustache was all frozen, and he wore overalls with a thick green turtleneck, of course, with a green coat on.

"Luigi?"

"Is it really you? I mean I know but I'm not sure caus-" He asks, nervously and stops, realizing he's rambling before continuing.

_Yep, that was Luigi all right_, Daisy thinks, a spark in her heart. It raises, and she feels heat rush underneath her skin. Daisy felt the smile growing on her face. If she didn't stop smiling so much, she'll look like an idiot. The spark began to grow, as Luigi is red on his cheeks, and it's hard to tell if he's blushing or from the cold. _He wasn't red before, so he's blushing_, Daisy told herself. _He looks so cute, blushing like that,_ Daisy thought, the spark raising high. Her heart beat was so loud, and it felt like nothing else mattered. It wasn't freezing anymore. It was neither cold nor hot. All the feelings of awkwardness and the cold all left. The icy snow still stuck on her arms from falling didn't feel cold anymore. She realized it. _I haven't seen him in so long,_ Daisy murmurs in her head. Four or five months had been a long wait. She couldn't help it. Even though he looked like a tomato, and it was probably colder than ice fishing, it didn't feel like it mattered.

"Let me answer your question." Daisy taps her chin playfully before she quickly loops her bare arms around his neck, reaching up to kiss him. "Happy Holidays, Luigi."

Luigi, in a daze, stumbled a bit, clearly shocked. If we thought he was blushing before, it's clear now. The tip of his nose is a rosy pink, as his cheeks are completely red. The bag he's holding falls to the ground. He couldn't believe it. In less than two seconds, he saw his wonderful girlfriend he hasn't seen forever. They part, and he realized it. He dropped the bag. He looks shyly down to the floor, before pulling out bright daisies and a silvery box, in silky mint condition. It's in the palm of his hand, the box as he holds the bright flowers in another. The feeling all around morphed quickly from beautiful happiness and content to happily curious. He becomes nervous, as he slides down.

Daisy's big smile finally dropped before growing again, from ear to ear. Just as he opens the box, she shouts it.

"I do!" And attacks him in a hug.

_Well, that is a better idea then what I thought_, Luigi happily thinks, as he grin. Then, he winks to Toadette. The box may have had a ring to it, but it wasn't an engagement ring.

What a holiday surprise.

**Whaat?**

**It's not over yet everybody!**

**Assuming you are from HSD and have an OC of course! Except Naimah. But never the less!**

**:D SURPRISE! **

**Sooo, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to their owners, cause we only have Yorkie. *sighs* Only her annoying self.**

**Yorkie: Aww thanks Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: *grumbles***

**Enjoy!**

Everyone was in a flurry, moving and hustling was everywhere. A girl with purple streaks in her brown hair was running around, bound with gifts, succeeding like looking odd, as her friend runs beside her, with black hair in a short ponytail, and an asthma inhaler. Another girl, was running, rather with four feet then two. She was a white tiger, whiter then snow- Until her enormous scorpion tail enters your vision. She only wore fluffy pink boots, and she ran like crazy. A pokemon walked slowly, clearly a Blastiose. He seemed to be talking to another pokemon, a Mudkip. They are the only ones to be walking slow in this rush. People talked loudly, shouts, screams, baby cries, all loudly interrupted everything, but it seemed like everything was lowered as they spoke to each other.

"Hey Will. Where's everyone heading?" The blastiose asks Will, the Mudkip.

"It's a holiday party, Chris. It's going to be great, Zeena is going to be there," He gave Chris a light shove happily as he continued, "And Anna with Ace, Yorkie and her friend Naimah, Rugtugba, everyone!"

Chris grinned, although he muttered something under his breath about Zeena.

"Well, we better pick up the pace then." Christopher remarked, before walking faster.

Meanwhile, the girl with streaks was already there. There was a table with refreshments, a smaller table with speakers as well as a Toad DJ… Her tiger friend began arranging things she brought, like decorations. There was so many sweets on one table, enough to give someone a cavity. Pizza was on another, and so on and forth.

"Sheri, do we have everything?" The girl asked, running her eyes over everything, checking them once again for the- 3434999999th time.

"Yorkie, relax man, we got everything already. We only got to wait for everyone." Naimah, her old friend assured.

"Just how many did you invite, Naimah?" Sheri wondered loudly, and Naimah put her hand to her lips.

Yorkie turned around, and gave a suspicious look to Naimah, before her eyes widening.

"Just how many did you?" 

Naimah counted on her fingers a few times before saying, "Well, there's Chris, Zeena, Laguz, 'cause without her this would still be a party gone wrong, Will, Rugtugba, Wonder, TSO, Child, and a bunch of other people from those forum-things."

Sheri's eyes buggled, but she still smiled, as she stretched out, and jumped up down, clearly happy.

Only, a few minutes later though, everyone heard a crash, and Naimah turned to Sheri, a curious look burning in her eyes. Yorkie does the same just as Sheri simply called out, "I'm ok! Just tripped on a lady bug…"

Yorkie felt a grin came on her face, as Chris and Will just arrived. The two seemed to have huge eyes when staring at the over-decorated place. Yorkie went right to them, a grin on her face. Sheri appeared right next to her as well. Yorkie wrapped her arms around her two good friends.

"Hey guys! Happy Holidays! What do you think?" Yorkie asked, releasing them from her grasp as she continues to pace, Naimah beginning to walk over as well.

"It's awesome! And really, really decorated… :D !" Will replied, staring at all the decorations in amazement.

Sheri bowed jokingly, and added, "Thank you."

Christopher looked at all them and answered, "It's pretty cool!"

Yorkie repeated Sheri's move, and bowed, adding, " Thank you, my good sir." In a odd voice, before disappearing to- who knows where as Naimah shows up.

"Will, man nice to see ya! Hey Chris!" Naimah hollers, with a wave as she continues to stroll around.

"Hey Chris, good luck," Yorkie reappears, a grin on her face as she winks, "You may or may not need it."

Christopher opened his mouth to respond, a confused look taking place, as Yorkie elbows him playfully, before running off like a child. Speaking of a Child, one came up, with a tree green vest, white plain shirt under, and long, long black hair with her caramel skin and large eyes. She walked up to Yorkie, completely full of Holiday cheer, like a little flower, something about seeing her made everyone happy.

But back to Chris, who was stuttering until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Christopher." A soft voice greets, with a calm sweet edge to her voice.

Chris turns, and saw the beautiful Zeena before him, who looked at him. He could have sworn he saw her eyes flicker a bit, and maybe even a smile on her face. Her hair was in the way though. He stumbled a bit, naturally from surprise. He regained enough balance though, turning purple in the process. She didn't giggle at it, or at least no sound came from her. She looked at everything, with a queer look, smiling a little bit as she saw all of their work. Chris stopped stumbling, but he wasn't being very balanced yet. When he turned again, she was gone. He shook his head a bit, as if to clear his head. Yorkie walked over to him, smirking.

"So, had fun?" She asked, her facial expression clearly smug.

"Very funny." Chris replied, now fine.

"I take that as a yes." Yorkie answered, laughing a bit.

Christopher suddenly regains a big smile and replied, "Not as much fun as you and Ludwig, and Lemmy."

Yorkie shook her head, pretend doubt filling her expression as she joked, "Nah, I won't turn so purple as much."

Christopher looks at her, with a smug smirk, as he lastly replied, "We'll see about that." And left, chuckling to himself.

Yorkie turned, already ahead of him, as her eyes grew slightly alarmed, her body becoming stiff as she murmured, "I'm going to so get you back Chris."

Just as she does, a voice breaks her thoughts, with a touch on her arm too.

"Hi Yorkie."

Meanwhile, Ace and Anna were just entering the party, as music blared.

"Isn't this great Ace-y?" Anna asked; her eyes filled with content and a tad of wonder.

Ace looked at her, and grinned. They held hands, or as much as two pokemon like a bayleef and a quilava could. It was sweet, even though Ace blushed a tad too.

"Sure, Ann-" He was instantly cut off, by Anna herself. Surprise overtook him immediately.

She kissed him fully on the cheek, before spinning him off, cheering, "Let's dance!" And headed on the dance floor, Ace completely surprised still, his eyes widened and his mouth turned into a bright smile, and a bit more of a blush now.

Michael and Kirlia were already at the dance floor, dancing terrifically. They were so wonderful, spinning this way and that, turning, tossing, Michael's face lit up with Kirlia, who was definitely having fun. Child was dancing too, and Naimah was busy spinning on her head, both dancing awesomely, although Naimah was going to get herself sick. The music stopped though, as loud lightning suddenly cracked the music for a second. It was weird, since it was dark out and not raining…

"Ok, NOW THE PARTY CAN START!" Laguz cries out happily, as she jumps out in front, confetti suddenly popping out everywhere, as a chorus blares Hallajuah. If it was a party before, it became even better. Laughs of joy and happiness were heard.

"BRO!" In a flash second, Laguz could have sworn she heard that, and turned, although her 'bro' was all the way with Ludwig.

It was uncanny how much louder and happier the party could sound until Laguz showed up. The red yoshi headed straight for the dance floor, and got clobbered by everyone greeting her and hugging. Soon after she got untangled with everyone, she headed toward another sight, her Bowser Jr…

"Stay away from me!" Jr. warned, backing closer to the door.

Laguz felt a light bulb pop out, with an idea Then of course, the light bulb broke… She walked closer, as Junior walked back, finally stopping at the door. She pointed sweetly up, at the mistletoe. Junior grumbled a lot, and when he saw it, his eyes just about exploded. Before he could run though, Laguz quickly unleashed her quick reflexes from basketball, and grabbed him. He grumbled again, before looking into her eyes. And the trance felt like it was cast upon him all over again, as he leaned in. The air around was sweet, cheers and laughter from all types of games, and music, but it was on mute with noise, as they both leaned in, and kissed.

The second they parted, it seemed like her spell broke off, and he ran far away, her laughing giddily as she went for the snacks, and crashed into Yoshi.

TSO and Mega strolled over in, both looking at the crazy decorations, until Child appeared in front of them. She waved, her expression just downright giddy, her eyes huge with excitement.

"Hey guys!" She spoke, her voice happier then it could have possibly looked to be.

"Hey Child!" TSO greeted.

"What's up Child?" Mega also greeted.

Yorkie appeared too, grinning at everyone as she greeted them as well. "Hey manager, and Mega!"

Anyone could have sworn the second she said that, TSO suddenly had a brown clipboard in his hands, and a pair of headphones on as he nodded to her, checking off random things off of the clipboard. Mega shook his head, still excited, as he walks around to see what awaits. Mech also entered, with Chopper quietly, as two of the most randomest girls ever also enter.

"HI EVERYBODY!" ML shouts on the top of her lungs, with Kyo. They both eagerly greet everyone there, ranging from Chris to Mech.

"Whoa, this is a lot and lot and lot and lot of decorations!" Kyo studied, as ML replies.

"Yeah, they must know that lights get everyone hyper and happy, cause if they know that's why they'd put it up and we'd know that they'd know about it, so they'd be happy and so now we need to find who made the lights so we can tell them we know because if we don't tell them we know, then they won't know and we know we know we got to say so you know?"

Kyo nods, perfectly understanding it, just like Laguz would. They both stroll around, looking for Laguz so they could finally have a "who's the randomest?" competition. Although it's going to be extremely hard to find a winner, considering Laguz is the king of weirdness, and claimed to be randomness one around. Of course, ML and Kyo just might possibly change the being random statement.

Rugtugba joins in the fun, walking around with Will. "Whoa man, there's like, tons of decorations. I can only imagine how long it took, dude."

Will nods, "There's like, five thousand. How in the world Sheri got all of these…"

Sheri looks over at the several receipts and grabbed them, looking at them before tossing them out, and whistling away.

"Hey Sheri!" Vinny happily cheered, as he embraced the tiger in a hug and let go. "Did you do all of these decorations? I can't believe everyone is here though!"

Sheri nodded, and answered, "It's awesome! I can't wait for all these plans… Ooh, maybe Laguz and Yorkie could sing onstage…"

"What now?" TSO asked, clipboard in hand.

Sheri quickly shook her head and answered, "NOTHING!" as Vinny replied, "Just talking about the band."

TSO looked over, and shrugged before leaving for the food.

Meanwhile…

"I take it I was right." Chris smugly asked Yorkie, who was red like a tomato and her eyes were dreamily away.

She quickly shook her head, the look disappearing as she punched him lightly, replying with a smile, "I hate you, Cheerer Upper."

"How'd it go?" He answered.

She put her hand up to her chin, as the flash came back to her.

"_Oh, hey Ludwig." She remarked, rubbing her arms that were freezing. "What's up?"_

_She took a seat, and he did the same. He hid his face, as he sat down on the side of her. She turned, and bumped into his nose. She giggled, as she held his hand, smiling. _

"_Happy Holidays, Ludwig." She told him, a spark filling her voice. _

Chris shook his head. She poked him, and answered, "Not nearly as much blushing as you, Chris."

Christopher laughed, but Yorkie did too, as she suddenly whispered, "And here we go! See ya!"

He turned to her, but she was gone. Zeena took her place, smiling softly. He took a moment to see where he was, feeling dazed as he looked. They were in the dance floor, as a slow song took place, Naimah winking.

"So, Z-zeena… Would you care for a dance?" Christopher managed to sputter out the words, his hand out.

She took his hand lightly, with a smile. They didn't take the stage or floor like Kirlia and Michael with dancing, but caught attention as they moved back and forth, his hand on her waist. The air was still, breathing was only heard. The music was lowered, as they got closer. Christopher turned extremely purple, as it happened.

They kissed, Blastiose and human. They parted, and Christopher could have seen her big beautiful eyes glimmer in the light, as they continued dancing, the air happy. It was like they only had each other in each others worlds.

It was such a good holiday surprise.

**:D**

**Happy Holidays everybody, this was supposed to be here yesterday…Sorry for if anyone was being ooc, and sorry for not telling anyone..Except Sheri…**

**Disclaimer:Not even me.**

**I hope you all truly enjoy this little thing, and yeah, I know Chris is probably going to kill me. *nods* Oh well. Happy holidays, and I'll see you soon. I tried to give everyone a part.. **


End file.
